strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary Loadouts
This is some strategic loadout ideas for the Mercenary. It is based largely on opinion, and these suggestions may or may not fit your play style or player level. Please do not change the existing loadouts, except to fix grammar or spelling. Instead add a new loadout to the article. Default loadout The weapons that are pre-bought when you start playing the game. Primary: MK 48 - An average machine gun. Stats are balanced across the board, generally. Though there are much better MGs than this, such as the Minigun and the Cerberus. Secondary: Kriss Kard - Above average pistol. The Kriss Kard tends to excel in a lot of departments over other pistols... When you get a flawless or perfect version. This is not a flawless or perfect Kriss Kard, so it's merely okay. Strategy: There's not a lot to say... The MK 48 is an okay machine gun, and you have an okay pistol. You can generally tank more damage than other level 1s, but your weapons are just... Okay. Accuracy is the biggest problem with the Mercenary, as he rarely has high-accuracy guns. This starting loadout is the primary indicator of this. Medium Range Loadout This loadout is very effective at medium range, due to the high damage of the AUG as a primary. Primary: AUG - What this machine gun lacks in RoF, it more than makes up for in power and range. Secondary: Five Seven - This weapon has good ammo capacity, and similar stats as the AUG, complimenting performance for minimal hassle adjusting your strategy when you happen to run dry in a firefight. Skill: Ammo Feed - This remedies the slow reload of the AUG, mitigating the need to rely on a secondary. Killstreak: The Killstreak is not too important in this loadout, so you can use whatever you prefer for your needs. Strategy: - Your weapon is semi-automatic; as the faster you click, the faster your enemy dies. Moving around a lot is helpful, as it makes you harder to hit, and the AUG is not accurate enough to reliably get hits at the longest rangest, so its better to use a "run and gun" technique. Long range for long battles loadout Primary: Stinger - Packs a slightly less powerful punch than RPG-7 but has homing capabilities. Secondary: Desert Eagle - Stinger usually won't be able to finish off Juggernauts and Mercenaries with No Sweat skill. Skill: No Sweat - It's dangerous to use explosives without this skill. Killstreak: Bloodthirst - This allows you to fight longer plus the high damage of the Stinger heals a lot of health in a single hit. Armor: Military Jacket - Explosives don't have that much ammo reserve. Strategy: This is basically for those who hate dying that much. Shoot rockets from afar. Don't worry about the aiming that much as the weak homing capabilities of Stinger isn't *that* weak. However, you'd still need to pick up ammo often. Explosive spam loadout Primary: RPG/Stinger - Highest damage with the latter packing less punch but has homing capabilities. Secondary: Throwing Knife - Not a must but just in case. Skill: No Sweat - So you don't blow yourself up. Killstreak: Death Wizard - So awesome with explosives. If only the Commando had higher damage it would've been the best weapon for this loadout. Strategy: So the strategy here is to "kill forever, shoot forever". Shoot rockets until you get the kill streak, use it and spam rockets as you collect supplies(i.e. Health, Armor, Ammo). Minigun loadout Primary: Minigun - High RoF and decent damage. Secondary: Katana - For melee uses. Attachment: Red Dot - To increase the accuracy slightly. Skill: Scavenger - So you won't have to worry about running out of ammo. Killstreak: Bloodthirst - The high DPS will heal you quickly. Strategy: Try to get within range of your minigun. If your opponent is targeting you, then jump in an semi-circle over him and shoot at him while doing that. He will try aim at you but will do it slowly. He should be dead by the time you land. Grenade Spam Primary: M32 - Fastest ROF Grenade Launcher Secondary: Go ham Attachment: Go ham Skill: No Sweat - Prevent Self Damage Killstreak: Bloodthirst - Heal Armor: Kevlar Vest or anything with good armor Strategy: The goal of this class is to rush someone while shooting with your grenade launcher. While the M32 isn't the highest damaging Grenade Launcher, it has the highest ROF making this class almost a run 'n gun. If need be, you can still get an angle on your target and spam those grenades. No Sweat allows you to rush past an enemy with the grenades you just left for them and Bloodthirst helps you in a pinch. Suppressive Fire Primary: M60 - Pretty balanced stats all around. Secondary: DEagle - Best in-class damage and range Attachment: Red Dot - Better accuracy on the M60 Skill: Ammo Feed - Never worry about the tedious reload time of the LMG Killstreak: Bloodthirst - Stay alive while mowing down the bots Armor: Go Ham. Choose something that works in tandem with your health as you'll be using it to regenerate lost hp. Strategy: You're basically turning yourself into an Engineer that doesn't need to build robots but instead relies on your vampire killstreak. The M60 w/ a Red Dot is basically giving you a Minigun trading ROF for better range and accuracy. Ammo Feed helps with the long reload time and basically gives you a free Incendiary rounds. Use the DEagle to finish people off and Bloodthirst to stay alive. Lawn Mower Primary: Cerberus - Excellent ammo supply and damage, along with surprisingly high accuracy for machine guns. Secondary: Go Ham. Choose something that can back you up effectively, most likely a good pistol such as the Kriss Kard. Attachment: Grip - For that extra bit of stability. Alternatively, Red Dot for improved accuracy. Skill: Scavenger - For near-infinite ammo, which works amazingly with minigun weapons like the Cerberus. Killstreak: Bloodthirst - It can refill your health quickly, thanks to the high DPS of the Cerberus. Armor: Titanium Plate - Insane protection while in action. Alternatively, Kevlar for good armor without sacrificing your health. Strategy: Compared to the Minigun loadout above, this loadout is primarily mid-ranged. Compared to the Minigun, the Cerberus overall has a worse DPS thanks to its lower rate of fire. So this should be a slightly longer-ranged alternative to the Minigun loadout, thanks to the Cerberus' innately higher accuracy. Fast Leveling/Kills Loadout Primary: Cerberus or Minigun- these are the best machine guns, and having a machine gun is beneficial against mercenaries cause it can't be resisted like explosives. Secondary: You won't really use them much anyway cause machine guns have huge ammo pools so use whatever you want. Attachment: Red Dot- for extra accuracy. Skill: No Sweat- explosive resistance. Killstreak: Bloodthirst- amazing killstreak with machine guns, you could get a lot of kills without dying when it's active. Armor: Blast Plate- explosive resistance. Strategy: This loadout takes advantage of stacking the 30% explosive resistance of No Sweat with that of the Blast Plate to get 60% explosive resistance. What you do is to make custom death matches (of 50 kills) against mercenaries only. A lot of the mercenaries would use explosives, and with the 60% resistance you'd have a huge advantage over them. You could tank more than 2 direct hits from a rocket launcher and a lot of grenade hits while your machine gun will kill them fast so you could easily dominate these matches. Beware of machine gun users though. This is probably the most efficient Mercenary loadout for getting a lot of kills fast, and you can quickly level to 50 with it and get money to buy new weapons from the slot machine.